


Garotos só querem se divertir

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Dança, Desafio de One-Shots YOI, Fic de música, Friendship, Gen, Party, Partying, Songfic, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: “Tudo está tão chato, Phichit. Não temos nada pra fazer! Estou tão entediado que não consigo nem juntar forças pra tentar fazer alguma coisa! Não consigo nem ler notícias sobreVikt-”, ele limpou a garganta, sentindo um rubor em suas bochechas. Ainda bem que não estava olhando para o amigo!, “outros patinadores. Não tenho vontade de ler nada, assistir nada… Em outras palavras, fazer nada. Ugh!”Phichit ficou pensativo por um tempo. Depois, com um sorriso muito travesso, se levantou de um pulo, agarrou um dos casacos de Yuuri e o atirou na cama do amigo. “Tive uma ideia! Então, levanta essa bunda da cama e vem comigo!”“O quê?”“Você vem ou não? Vai ter que confiar em mim.” Phichit pegou o amigo pelo braço e o puxou. “Ou prefere ficar olhando pro teto o dia todo?”Yuuri certamente não queria.Desafio de One-Shots YOI





	Garotos só querem se divertir

_That's all we really want some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

 

“Yuuri, você pode parar com isso? Está me deixando agoniado.”

Yuuri rolou para o lado, fechando os olhos. Ele e Phichit estavam no apartamento, cada um em sua cama. Sendo o final de temporada, não havia muito a fazer… exceto descansar e tentar se divertir. O problema é que Yuuri não tinha muitos amigos (bem, exceto Phichit) ou muitos hobbies em Detroit e, considerando que ele não poderia descontar sua falta do que fazer na comida (ou Celestino iria _matá-lo_ )... bem, não havia muito a fazer a não ser olhar para o teto e esperar a hora passar.

“Estou tão, mas tão, mas tão entediado!” Yuuri rolou de barriga para baixo na cama, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. “Ughhhh, _fufo é fão fato_!”

Yuuri pôde ouvir um barulho de câmera e a risada de Phichit. “Não entendi nada do que você falou~~! Diga de novo~!”

Yuuri enterrou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro, se sentindo um idiota. Ótimo, para melhorar a situação, Phichit agora estava filmando tudo… Parecia que nem mesmo seu amigo tinha alguma coisa pra fazer.

Virando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, Yuuri repetiu: “Tudo está tão chato, Phichit. Não temos nada pra fazer! Estou tão entediado que não consigo nem juntar forças pra _tentar_ fazer alguma coisa! Não consigo nem ler notícias sobre _Vikt-_ ”, ele limpou a garganta, sentindo um rubor em suas bochechas. Ainda bem que não estava olhando para o amigo! “outros patinadores. Não tenho vontade de ler nada, assistir nada… Em outras palavras, _fazer nada._ Ugh!”

Yuuri ouviu o barulho do bloqueio de tela de Phichit e se virou, sabendo que o amigo havia largado o celular. Ele o olhava com curiosidade: “Ora, Yuuri! Nunca te vi desse jeito antes. Quando não havia nada pra fazer, sempre arranjava algo! Você tem tantos livros; além disso, também há aquela sua academia de pole-dance e o rinque está sempre disponível para quando quiser patinar…”

“Sim, eu sei, mas… Veja, estou patinando o tempo inteiro! Algumas vezes eu gostaria de fazer algo diferente… Além disso, a academia está fechada, pois é sábado à noite e eu também, _definitivamente_ , não quero gastar uma noite especial como essa lendo algum livro. Posso fazer isso amanhã de manhã ou a _qualquer outro momento, sério._ ”

Phichit ficou pensativo por um tempo. Depois, com um sorriso muito travesso, se levantou de um pulo, agarrou um dos casacos de Yuuri e o atirou na cama do amigo. “Tive uma ideia! Então, levanta essa bunda da cama e vem comigo!”

“O quê?”

“Você vem ou não? Vai ter que confiar em mim.” Phichit pegou o amigo pelo braço e o puxou. “Ou prefere ficar olhando pro teto o dia todo?”

Yuuri certamente não queria.

* * *

É claro que Yuuri jamais sairia de casa sem saber o que Phichit estava planejando… E, se fosse qualquer outro dia, jamais teria aceitado a ideia maluca de seu amigo.

Ir a uma boate gay num sábado à noite! Ele, Yuuri, que tinha ficado tão bêbado na festa do último Grand Prix que nem se lembrava do que tinha acontecido! Ele, que tinha uma paixão arrebatadora de vários anos por _Viktor Nikiforov,_ o deus da patinação que mal sabia quem ele era…

_“Uma foto comemorativa?”_

Ugh, só de lembrar daquela cena, de saber que seu ídolo _o menosprezava_ , ou melhor, nem mesmo achava que ele era digno de uma conversa como a que dois colegas patinadores teriam em uma situação normal… Seu estômago ficava revirado. Yuuri deveria saber. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que chamaria a atenção de alguém. Ele era normal demais, reservado demais, enfadonho demais…

 _Previsível demais_.

Algo pareceu se revoltar dentro dele diante daquele pensamento. Aquele era exatamente o seu problema! Todos sabiam o que Yuuri faria antes. Todos sabiam que, por causa da sua ansiedade, ele logo estragaria tudo. Todo mundo parecia conhecer bem cada canto de sua mente. Ele jamais poderia surpreender ninguém… _Ou poderia?_

Apoderando-se daquele sentimento arrebatador, Yuuri aceitou, num impulso, o convite de Phichit… Só que não sem antes colocar roupas apropriadas para a batalha, _por assim dizer_ . Ele teria colocado uma camiseta com alguma estampa, uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça qualquer de seu guarda-roupa, com a qual o seu tênis preto da moda combinaria, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas isso seria fácil demais, certo? Então, num impulso ainda maior, Yuuri emprestou um dos jeans mais apertados de Phichit, que envolveu suas coxas e sua bunda de uma maneira sexy, uma regata preta que tinha comprado em uma liquidação qualquer, uma jaqueta jeans...E, é claro, seus velhos e famosos tênis. Uma estilizada no cabelo com um pouco de gel, um par de lentes de contato e _voilá_! Um novo Yuuri!

…

Não demorou muito para a coragem de Yuuri começar a falhar. A roupa não era desconfortável, mas, por algum motivo, ele se sentia inquieto nela. Por mais que desejasse mudar, não era algo que se fazia de uma hora para a outra, num impulso de momento! A ansiedade, sua mais fiel companheira, começava a tomar conta de seu coração e seria questão de tempo até que ele se sentisse um imbecil, um patinho feio tentando se passar por cisne. Ugh, por que não tinha ficado em casa? O teto certamente não o julgaria…

“Yuuri, você está ótimo!” Phichit apertou sua mão e sorriu. “Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Tente relaxar e se divertir. Não era isso que estava faltando?” Phichit deu uma piscadela. “E se as roupas estiverem te deixando desconfortável… é só arranjar outras que te agradem mais. Simples assim!”

Vendo seu amigo tentando tranquilizá-lo com tanta consideração, Yuuri não pôde deixar de sorrir. “Muito bem! Vamos mostrar para o mundo o poder de um Katsuki entediado!” Depois de algumas risadas, ele apertou de volta a mão de Phichit. “Obrigado por fazer isso por mim.”

“Deixe o sentimentalismo para quando voltarmos pra casa, seu chorão!”

* * *

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide them away from the rest of the world_

**_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_ **

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

 

A casa noturna ficava a algumas quadras da casa de Yuuri. Por fora, o lugar parecia de uma velha fábrica dos anos 70, esculpida em tijolos sem pintura, com uma fachada imponente e cheia de detalhes em madeira, além de uma chaminé muito alta. O que a denunciava de fato eram as luzes que piscavam sem parar através das janelas e por toda a fachada. No alto da chaminé, dois holofotes cruzavam seus feixes de luz, atraindo a atenção de toda a vizinhança num raio de vários quilômetros.

Yuuri notou que havia vários tipos de pessoas do lado de fora, com os mais diversos tipos de corpo e de estilos. Uma delas, um rapaz que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, alto, loiro, vestido com calças de couro, jaqueta de couro e botas de salto, passou por ele e lhe deu uma olhada completa, se demorando em cada parte de seu corpo.

“Parece que você já está chamando a atenção, hein?”

Yuuri ficou grato que estava escuro, ou teria sido impossível esconder o rubor que cobriu o seu rosto. “P-pare de dizer besteiras, Phichit! Não viemos aqui para ficarmos aqui fora. Vamos entrar!”

Do lado de dentro, a casa estava fervilhando como um formigueiro. Yuuri teve um pouco de dificuldade para passar entre tantas pessoas e quase perdeu Phichit de vista várias e várias vezes, mas, por fim, os dois acharam um lugar vago perto do bar. O amigo pediu uma gim tônica e Yuuri, sabendo de seu próprio passado vergonhoso, pediu um drinque virgem.

“A uma vida sem tédio!”

Depois de brindar e beber um gole, Yuuri se dedicou a olhar ao redor com mais atenção. Se o exterior era rústico, o interior, com certeza, era bem mais moderno. As paredes brilhavam com uma luz escura e neon, alternadas por lâmpadas coloridas por todo o recinto. O piso era preto e branco e os móveis seguiam mais ou menos esse padrão, dando a todo aquele ambiente um tom _psicodélico_.

Yuuri logo notou, também, que haviam alguns espaços bem delimitados: o bar, onde se encontravam; a pista de dança e o palco; e, por fim, um canto mais afastado, um pouco para a esquerda da porta, onde possíveis casais se aglomeravam. Havia desde os mais castos, que só trocavam algumas carícias, até aqueles que se engalfinhavam de uma forma que era difícil distinguir onde um começava e o outro terminava.

Yuuri estava prestes a fazer uma piada sobre aquilo quando Phichit, cansado de ficar sentado, terminou sua bebida em um gole e puxou o amigo para a pista de dança. “Vem, Yuuri!”

Se seguisse seu instinto de autoproteção, Yuuri teria negado e ficado no bar, bebendo tranquilamente e vendo seu amigo se divertir. Todavia, já que esse não era o objetivo da noite (de fato, era o exato oposto do que vinha fazendo até então), decidiu aproveitar mais uma vez a oportunidade e deixar que a música e seu corpo fizessem todo o resto da diversão.

Dançaram, pularam, riram, gritaram as letras daquelas músicas mais famosas… Yuuri não se lembrava de uma única vez que tinha se sentido daquele jeito. Phichit era muito extrovertido e sempre o guiava, mas abria espaço que o amigo fizesse o que tinha vontade. Não demorou para que outros drinques se seguissem e, não muito tempo depois, o Yuuri reservado era uma pessoa do passado, dando passagem a um Katsuki sexy e ousado.

Yuuri não sabia como, mas em algum ponto da noite sua jaqueta havia se perdido, deixando seus braços livres e expostos. Sentindo o efeito excitatório do álcool cada vez mais forte em suas veias, o balanço de seu corpo começou a ficar mais e mais livre, a ponto de, em algumas músicas, Yuuri rebolar até o chão e subir, arrancando gritos e assobios de aprovação da grande plateia que logo começou a se aglomerar ao redor deles.

Um ou outro rapaz mais atrevido tinha se aventurado a dançar com eles e Yuuri não desperdiçou a chance de colocar toda a sua sensualidade em prática, mexendo cada músculo de seu corpo, se perdendo no prazer de apenas dançar, sem se preocupar com mais nada… Mas a maior parte do tempo eram apenas eles, Phichit e Yuuri, dois melhores amigos se divertindo como não houvesse amanhã.

Yuuri nunca tinha se sentido tão vivo!

* * *

“Ugh…” Yuuri abriu os olhos, rapidamente se arrependendo disso quando a claridade os atingiu diretamente, quase o deixando cego. Onde ele estava? Na frente de algum farol?

Quando tentou novamente, deixando que se acostumassem à claridade, percebeu que estava deitado em sua cama e, como em todas as manhãs, os raios solares atravessavam a janela e a cortina e pousavam diretamente em seu rosto. Em todos aqueles anos que morava ali, aquilo nunca o havia incomodado, mas, naquele momento, a sua vontade era de ter o poder de desligar o sol.

E sua cabeça? Uau, e aquela dor que era como um _bis_ do que acontecera no ano anterior?! Parecia que milhares de martelos desciam a cada segundo, batendo em um gongo imaginário dentro de sua cabeça e fazendo-a vibrar e reverberar insuportavelmente. O quanto devia ter bebido para chegar a tal estado era um mistério para ele.

Ao olhar para a cama ao lado, percebeu que Phichit ainda dormia. Sentindo-se péssimo, Yuuri decidiu tomar um banho e beber alguma coisa que fizesse com que seu estômago e sua cabeça parassem de tentar matá-lo por tortura.

Não conseguiu nem chegar ao chuveiro quando seu celular tocou, fazendo com que sentisse cada tom e cada vibração da campainha como se ele estivesse dentro de sua cabeça. Mordendo os lábios para evitar que um grunhido escapasse, ele foi para a sala e atendeu.

“Yuuri! Por que não atendeu logo?”

  
“Me desculpe, Minako-sensei. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.”

“... Yuuri, você está de ressaca?”

“Erm, não, deve ser apenas uma gripe, coisa passageira… Estarei bem em breve.” _Assim que meu corpo conseguir se livrar de todo esse maldito álcool._

“Ahh, entendo. Bom, só liguei para saber se estava bem. Ah! Você viu o que o Phichit postou no Instagram?”

Um arrepio gelado desceu pela espinha de Yuuri. Cautelosamente, ele perguntou: “Bom... Ainda não vi. O que foi que ele postou?”

“Parece que um dos amigos dele, que pelo jeito estava _bem saudável_ , e ele foram a uma boate ontem e dançaram até se acabar. Nunca vi duas pessoas tão animadas e dançando tanto na minha vida! E olha que eu sou uma professora de dança.” Ela deu uma risada suave. “Pena que você estava doente, Yuuri! Poderia ter aproveitado a chance de aprender os movimentos do amigo do Phichit e ensinar para a sensei aqui. Com tantos rapazes que conquistou, não me surpreenderia se ele não tivesse ido pra casa com nenhum deles.”

Yuuri sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão e que seu coração estava tão disparado que poderia infartar, mas, misturados a todos esses sentimentos e sensações tão familiares a ele, estavam também a sensação de liberdade, o sentimento de ousadia e, acima de tudo, aquela felicidade que sentia cada vez que se lembrava de como tinha sido bom sair para se divertir com seu melhor amigo, sem estresses, sem constrangimentos, sem nenhum romantismo ou amores platônicos por _grandes ídolos_ pesando em seu coração… Apenas os dois e sua poderosa amizade. Era quase suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer toda a dor e o desconforto que sentia naquela manhã!

“Ah, não, Minako-sensei, tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso.” Yuuri sabia que seria inútil tentar negar algo, então decidiu entrar no jogo, um sorriso leve brincando em seus lábios: “afinal de contas, parece que os dois saíram para dançar como os bons amigos que são. É como dizem, não é? _Garotos só querem se divertir._ ”

Yuuri olhou para o quarto e, ao ver o rosto adormecido e em paz de Phichit, seu coração ficou ainda mais leve. _Sim, garotos só querem se divertir. E o que há de mal nisso?_

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, queridxs! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Escrevi especialmente para o Desafio de One-Shots YOI do mês de julho: " _fanfic inspirada em uma das suas músicas favoritas_ ".
> 
> Também aproveitei e usei essa oportunidade para testar algumas técnicas de escrita que me faltam! Sei que ainda não estou 100%, mas acredito que melhorei bastante!
> 
> Além disso, também gostei da sugestão de "escrevermos mais sobre ships não-convencionais ou sobre nenhum ship" e como esses dois são o meu tipo ideal de BFF... Aqui estamos!
> 
> A música escolhida foi " _Girls just wanna have fun_ ", da Cindy Lauper! :D


End file.
